


Don't Hate on the Literature

by thebrightestbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AOU spoilers, Bird Bros meet, Captain America: Civil War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve introduces Sam to Clint.</p><p>Warning for a major AOU spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hate on the Literature

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about random Civil War possibilities. Might become a random series.

“How are Laura and the kids?” Steve asks.

“They’re good, man. Now that little Nat’s finally sleeping through the night, Laura’s gotten back into her writing.”

“Another erotic thriller?”

“Don’t hate on the literature, Steve. It pays the bills.”

Something clicks in Sam’s brain. “Your wife writes erotic thrillers? Like Laura K.--.  Oh my God, your wife’s Laura K. Barton.”

“Uh, yeah.” Clint responds warily. Laura takes enough crap for her books because of their subject matter, but Sam’s awestruck face says something else. “What book are you on?”

“Man, I finished book five the week it came out. When’s book six coming?”

“She’s just got the outline written. Sorry, man. It’s gonna be about a year, at least.”

Sam looks at Clint very seriously. “Okay, then you can’t be having any more kids until she’s finished.”

Clint laughs. “That’s not gonna be a problem. Trust me, her fans would have my privates in vice grips. And not the good kinds that Laura likes writing about.”

“Yo, man. Can you get me a signed copy of one of her books?”

“For a fellow bird brother, book one, first edition hardcopy is yours.”

The two shake on it, and Steve is witness to the start of a beautiful, avian-based friendship.

“Hey, before I forget. Check out Clint Jr.” Clint takes out his phone and plays a video of his son shooting arrows.

“Taking after the old man?” Steve asks.

“You could say that, sure,” Clint says, definitely not sure.

“Why else is he practicing archery?” Sam asks.

“Well, see, I never really wanted to thrust a bow into his hands just because I did it. I wanted him to find his interests in his own time. One day, he comes up to me and says he wants to learn. I’m ecstatic, of course. I start teaching him right away. And he’s really into it. He’s getting better every day. I start thinking, ‘My son is going to follow in my footsteps.’ So, Laura comes up to me one day and just confesses what’s been really going on because she can tell I’m getting a little carried away with Jr.’s sudden interest in my most marketable career skill …”

“What could it possibly be?” Steve asks.

Clint sighs. “He’s been reading  _The Hunger Games_.”

Sam and Steve look at each other. Then the laughter starts.

“You’re serious, man?!” Sam asks. “He’s the son of the world’s greatest marksman. You have arrows with explosives, grappling hooks, tips with even more tiny arrows, a freaking USB arrow, and it takes Katniss Everdeen to get him into archery?”

Clint shrugs. “I’ll admit, I’m just glad he’s finally interested in it. There are worse motivators.” He looks down at the video to see his son make a bull’s eye. “And Katniss is a fucking champ.”


End file.
